


Lack of Evidence

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [3]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Lacroix enjoy themselves after their reconciliation. At work Nick resorts to unusual methods to gain a lead in a serial killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> This is the third part of my "Evidence"-Series that begins with [A Piece of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246186) and continues with [Evidence of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246218).

**Lack of Evidence**  
by PJ  
August 2003

 

Nick sat at his desk and browsed through the missing person files. Despite the fact that they had no clue so far on their latest murder case he felt good. He and Lacroix had reconciled. They had laid aside their differences and formed the base for a new start. Lacroix had accepted his need to be a part of the mortal world and he had postponed his quest for an immediate cure. After a night of passion during which he had ingested a considerable amount of Lacroix's blood and a breakfast of the pure human variety he was in peak condition. Knowing that the blood had been voluntarily donated, he felt no guilt about consuming it. For once he was at ease with himself.

The only thing that bothered him was the quarrel he had had with Natalie in the afternoon. But he would deal with her when the opportunity presented itself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He picked up the receiver to answer the call: "Metro Homicide, Detective Knight?"

"Pardon the intrusion, Nicholas."

Nick smiled at the careful tone of his master. "That's OK. Missing me already?" he asked.

"Always, mon fils. I was wondering if you would join me at the opera tomorrow evening. They're playing 'Lohengrin'."

"You mean as in a date?" Nick asked grinning. But a moment later he cursed himself because now he had Schanke's undivided attention.

Lacroix chuckled on the other end of the line. "If that is what they call it nowadays. I merely wish to discuss the performance afterwards with someone who has also attended the world premiere. There aren't many around who are able to do that."

"I understand," Nick said. "And I would be pleased to accompany you."

"Thank you, Nicholas. I will see you in the morning then."

Smiling Nick placed the receiver back on the cradle. Then he became conscious of Schanke's curious stare.

"So, you and Nat are finally going official?" Schanke asked.

"Schanke, it's not ---" he began when Natalie chose that moment to walk into the bullpen.

Schanke looked slightly confused from one to the other. When Nick had breezed into the precinct this evening with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face, he had been sure that the coroner was responsible for his partner's relaxed attitude. But one look into Natalie's drawn face told him otherwise.

Natalie approached their desks hesitantly.

"Hi Nat, what brings you over?" Schanke greeted her.

"The final report on last night's victim," she said, focusing on Schanke. "I'm afraid there's little to go on for you. We found neither DNA nor anything else that might lead to her killer. Have you been able to identify her yet?"

"Nick's just screening through the missing person files," Schanke said, noticing that Nat had barely acknowledged Nick. Something was deeply amiss between these two.

Nick stood from his desk. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Before Nat could protest, he had dragged her to a conference room and closed the door.

"I didn't expect to see you here anymore," Nat said coldly.

"And why is that?" Nick wanted to know.

"I thought you had given up and gone back to your old ways," Natalie said accusingly.

Nick looked hurt. "I think I owe you an explanation. You left before I could give you one."

Nat sat on the table and crossed her arms. "OK, I'm all ears."

Nick took a deep breath. "When I had this near death experience a few weeks ago, I realized something. If I succeeded in my quest, I would end up in eternal damnation when I die because the lives I've saved during my recent attempt for repentance are only a very small percentage of the number of lives I've taken before. I cannot become mortal now. I need more time to repent all my sins." Saying this in front of her was hard. He had always tried to spare her detailed information about his former escapades for fear of driving her away. But he felt he needed to give her a rational explanation for his sudden decision to abandon his search for a cure before he told her what really prompted it. Perhaps he needed to believe himself that there was some ulterior motivation and not just the simple wish to revel in the pleasures of his nature for a while.

Nat regarded him, astonished. He had never told her exactly what he had seen during the experience. "I guess this makes Lacroix happy, doesn't it?"

Nick looked at her sharply. Does she know anything? "Yes, it does," he said. Then he hesitated to go on. How much should he tell her? He could see that she was already upset by his revelations.

"But why the change in your diet?" she wanted to know.

"The cow's blood has weakened me, restricted me in my effectiveness," he explained. "Don't worry, the blood I'm consuming now has been freely donated," he added.

"I don't know, Nick. That's quite a sudden change in attitude. Why now?" Nat continued to ask. "I mean, the incident with the synaptic field dampener is already several weeks in the past. But it seems you formed your decision only recently. What happened?"

"You're right. There's something else," he began.

Before he could continue, there was a knock at the door. "Sorry to interrupt," Schanke shouted, "but we just received a call. There's been another homicide at Queen's Pier. Looks like the same MO."

They exited the room when Natalie's beeper went off. "Looks like it's my case, too," she announced. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

On their drive to the lake shore Schanke could no longer hold his curiousity in check. "OK, spill it, Nick! What's going on with you two?"

"What are you talking about, Schanke?"

"You and Nat."

Nick sighed. "Nothing. We are just friends, as I have often told you before."

"And who was that on the phone?" Schanke inquired further.

"That's not your business," Nick said in a tone that prohibited all further questions on that topic. In an effort to distract Schanke, he turned on the radio.

"Tonight's meditation is on lost loves," the smooth voice of his master filled the car. "The Nightcrawler is in an extraordinary good mood tonight because he has rediscovered something he had thought irrevocably lost. Have you ever experienced anything similar to that total bliss that suddenly arises from the depth of despair? The lines are open for discussion. The following song is for you, my beloved."

"Oh please, spare me this crap," Schanke groaned and turned the radio off with a disgusting sneeze.

Nick smiled. He just hoped Nat didn't listen to this before he had the chance to tell her. But how much should he really tell her?

Nick parked the caddy behind the coroner's van. As they neared the body, his nostrils flared in answer to the rich scent of fresh blood that wafted from the area where the victim lay. He steeled himself for another gruesome sight. The victim looked indeed very similar to the one they had found the night before: a young woman with her throat slashed.

Natalie, who had been crouched over the body, looked up when they approached. "I'm afraid you have a serial," she announced with a grim face. "Same MO as yesterday. Not much else to go on unless I find something when I have her in the lab." She stood and went to her assistant to give instructions for bagging the body.

Nick crouched down to get a closer look at the girl. In her outer appearance she resembled the girl killed the night before: curly blond hair, dressed for a night in town. The blood pools confirmed that it must have happened right in this place and not longer than an hour ago. The blood was calling to him. If Natalie didn't come up with any hints that could lead to the assailant, perhaps he could provide something that would give them a lead. As the spilled blood was very fresh, there was a chance that there were still some images lingering in the essence.

He cast a quick glance around. Schanke was interviewing the couple who had found the body, Nat was busy talking to her assistant. Nobody was paying any attention to him. He quickly dipped his finger into the pool of blood and brought it to his mouth. He took a moment to inhale the aroma, then he licked his finger clean.

He had been right. There were lingering images in the blood. A darker part of him revelled a moment in the fear he sensed as one of the predominant emotions, but he quickly suppressed that and concentrated on the other images: a pleasant afternoon spent at the lake, the anticipation of a date with a new acquaintance, waiting at the shore, then being grabbed from behind, a desperate effort to break free, a razor blade coming into view and the feeling of cold metal at the throat.

Nick stood abruptly. He suddenly needed to put some distance between himself and the blood. He retreated to the lake shore and inhaled deeply. Then he started to sort through the images again. So the victim had not seen her attacker. That was unfortunate. He had hoped he would receive a clear image of the assailant. But they should at least be able to get some samples for a DNA test from the victim's finger nails.

"Nick, are you all right?" a concerned voice asked from behind.

He turned around and saw Natalie regarding him with a suspicious glance. She hadn't seen anything, had she? "I'm fine," he stated. "I just needed some distance."

"OK," she sighed. "I'm heading back to the morgue then. I'll call you when I come up with anything helpful."

He gave her a nod and headed over to where Schanke had just finished interviewing the couple who had found the victim.

Nat shook her head. She wasn't sure. She had been distracted by her assistant but when she had turned her attention back to Nick, she had seen him licking something from his finger. If this was a result from his change in diet... The thought made her stomach turn.

* * *

When Nick and Schanke returned to the precinct, the computer announced a match in the missing person files with their first victim. Now that they had a name, they could try to reconstruct her last whereabouts. Nick suggested letting dayshift start questioning the staff at the cafés and food courts along the lake shore. Perhaps the first victim had also met a new acquaintance on the beach and agreed to a fatal date in the evening. It was a long shot but the best they had so far.

* * *

Before going home, he decided to swing by the morgue and see if Natalie had come up with anything helpful. As he entered, he found her putting away her instruments. "Hi Nat! Have you found anything?"

"I've just finished the autopsy. The results from the lab aren't back yet. I can send the complete report to you by tomorrow."

"What about the knife wound? Was it the same weapon as on the first victim?"

"From the look of the wound I would say yes. I suppose the victim has been grabbed from behind and the wound was inflicted from left to right. So you're looking for a right handed guy. I can't say anything about the knife itself."

"How about a razor blade?" Nick supplied.

"Possibly. Why do you say that?"

"Just a hunch," Nick said evasively.

She gave him a curious glance but didn't ask anything further. Instead she changed the topic. "So, what was it that you were going to confess when Schanke interrupted us at the precinct?"

He regarded her a moment, not sure how he should broach the delicate subject. The way he was fidgeting made Natalie anticipate the worst. "There's something you should know, Nat," he began. "Lacroix and I have reconciled."

"What?" she gasped looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

"I said Lacroix and I have reconciled," Nick repeated.

"I heard you the first time," Nat said. "But I don't get it. Just like that? I mean, we're talking about the guy who made your life a living hell during the last 800 years, right?"

"It hasn't always been like that," Nick admitted. "Most of our differences resulted from my quest to become mortal. The fact that I've postponed this has rendered a lot of our quarrels superfluous. We were both tired of this constant ongoing battle, I guess."

"What about the fact that he tried to kill me?"

Nick looked at her surprised. "You remember that?"

"Oh yes. Although I don't know who was messing with my mind that day, it didn't work. It all came back during the next couple of days."

"Why didn't you say anything, Nat?"

She looked at him incredulously. "What did you expect me to say? 'I'm sorry but I remember what happened on Valentine's Day, would you be so kind and try to make me forget again?' I don't think so!" He treated the subject with an ease that was unbelievable.

"I only did what I thought was best to protect you," Nick defended himself.

"See, that's what I mean. What makes you so sure that he won't come after me again?"

"We had a major talk yesterday. He has accepted my wish to remain here for a while longer. He won't interfere with my mortal friends anymore."

"And what did he want in return? Come on, Nick, you've told me enough about him that I know he does nothing without something in return."

Nick shrugged. "You said it earlier at the precinct: Postponing my quest has made him happy. And he wants my companionship on occasion. Like tonight: we are going to the opera."

"Sounds to me like you've just made a deal with the devil."

"Lacroix is not the devil," Nick stated with emphasis.

"I'm afraid I don't see the difference," Nat countered, her temper getting the better of her now.

"That's not fair, Nat. Why don't you give him a chance to prove otherwise? I won't deny that he's a fierce opponent if you cross him but he can also be a wonderful companion and a loyal friend." And a passionate lover, he added in silence, already feeling a longing for his touch.

Nat considered him a moment. The passionate way he was defending his master was odd. Perhaps Lacroix had messed with his mind as well. "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Nick hesitated. "Yes, it does," he confessed. "Making peace with Lacroix has lifted a huge burden I wasn't even aware of carrying around."

"Then I hope this will work out for you. But be careful. Don't let him force you into anything."

"He won't," Nick said with conviction. Then he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the brow. "Sun's coming up, I need to go." With that he walked out of the morgue, leaving Natalie in a state of total confusion.

* * *

When Nick stepped out of the lift, the loft was cast in total darkness but he could sense the presence of his master upstairs in the bedroom. After a quick stop at the refrigerator, he walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door with a feeling of anticipation.

The room was aglow with innumerable candles. Lacroix stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in Nick's robe, a flask of oil in his hand. "Good evening, Nicholas," the elder greeted him. "How was your night?"

"Exhausting," Nick sighed, surprised about the romantic setting.

"Then let me take care of you, mon fils. Undress and lie down on your stomach," Lacroix ordered.

Nick did as he was bid and Lacroix sat down beside him. He opened the flask and poured a considerable amount of oil on his back. Then he started to knead the tight muscles.

"Hmmm, that feels good," Nick murmured. He slowly felt the exhaustion being replaced by another feeling.

"And may I ask what has caused this exhaustion?" Lacroix inquired.

"We had another homicide at the lake shore and I had more quarrels with Nat. You know, somehow she didn't believe me when I told her about our reconciliation."

Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"She thinks I made a deal with the devil," Nick quoted with a grin.

"I can't imagine where she got that notion," Lacroix returned in a mocking tone. In the meantime he had finished with Nick's shoulders and moved to the lower parts of his body. When he came to the back of his thighs, Nick drew in a sharp breath and clawed his fingers into the sheet.

"Turn around," Lacroix ordered. Nick complied and Lacroix paused a moment to regard the evidence of Nick's arousal with satisfaction. "I suppose you're not too exhausted for a little sport before going to sleep?"

"Not at all," Nick replied with a toothy grin.

Lacroix shed his robe and turned his full attention to the front of Nick's body, this time using his tongue to lick a wet path across every part until he reached the centre of Nick's craving. Mouthing all of him, he expertly brought him to the edge. Just as Nick thought he couldn't bare it any longer, the elder stopped, causing his son to whimper in protest. He reached for the flask again and poured the oil over himself. Then he took a position between his son's legs and entered him in a single thrust, eliciting a roar from Nicholas. He settled into a rhythm which his son matched in wild abandon, the tension continuing to build in both of them.

Nick was the first who couldn't take anymore. Growling deeply, he raised his head and buried his fangs into Lacroix's neck. Only seconds later the action was mirrored by the elder vampire, causing both to find their release at the same time accompanied by a shuddering roar. They continued to drink from each other until they were completely sated. Still embracing, they drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Nick awoke and found himself enclosed in Lacroix's arms. The elder vampire was still asleep. He carefully freed himself from the embrace and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.  
When he returned, Lacroix had propped up an elbow and cast an admiring glance at his son's body.

"Thanks for the massage," Nick said. Sitting down on the bedside he captured Lacroix's lips in a lingering kiss.

Before things could go any further they were interrupted by a loud banging on the lift door. "Yo, Nicky-Boy, are you up?" Schanke's cheerful voice sounded through the loft.

Nick groaned. "I'm sorry, it's Schanke. I'll try to get rid of him as soon as possible."

"You really should do something about your door lock, Nicholas," Lacroix scolded.

"I know," he sighed. He slipped on his robe and stepped onto the landing.

Schanke looked up as he heard the bedroom door open. A slightly dishevelled Nick appeared on the landing, his hair still damp from a recent shower. Schanke considered him a moment. If he didn't know better he'd say his partner looked like he was just about to jump over the railing. "Hi sleepy-head. Hope I didn't wake you? I just thought to swing by your place in order to deliver the report from dayshift. It seems they have managed to track down the girl's whereabouts."

Nick fixated him with an angry stare and turned to walk down the stairs. "Schanke, it's my night off as you know very well. This could have waited until tomorrow."

The silence following his retort was disturbed by the noise of a running shower. Nick groaned inwardly. Was there a chance that the noise was too low for mortal ears?

No such luck. Schanke cast a curious glance towards the bedroom then back at his partner who seemed slightly embarrassed. "Wait, you've got company? I'm sorry Nick, I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I haven't noticed Nat's car outside."

This was too much for Nick. He locked onto Schanke's heartbeat and lowered his voice. "There is no one else here. You will leave now and not mention this again."

Schanke shook his head. What was it he was supposed to do? "I need to run, Nick, or the Captain will harass me for being late again. Enjoy your night off."

Nick sighed with relief as the elevator door closed behind his partner. He padded over to the fridge and took a long draught straight from a bottle.

Lacroix emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed. He smiled as he noticed his son's disappointed face. "Do not fret, mon fils. We have eternity to indulge in our desires. But right now we have only one hour before the opera begins. I'm heading to my place to change into proper attire and I suggest that you do the same. I will meet you at the entrance of the theatre in 40 minutes." Then he vanished through the skylight.

* * *

Nick reached the theatre and found his master already waiting for him. It was the opening night and the foyer was crowded with numerous people in elegant evening wardrobe. They took their seats in a box that Lacroix had reserved and waited for the overture.

Lohengrin was one of Nick's favourite operas and not only because it was set in medieval Brabant. When he had attended the world premiere in Weimar, he had been deeply moved by the music and the passionate story itself.

As the lights went out, he felt Lacroix's hand on his thigh. He covered it with his own and remained in this position as the music began. It was a classic production. The voices were remarkable and everything else was well done. Nick let himself get carried away by the emotional performance that he totally forgot Lacroix's hand on his thigh.

A gentle squeeze as the curtain fell brought him back to reality, suddenly becoming acutely aware of his master's closeness. "Did you enjoy the performance?" Lacroix breathed into his ear, sending a shiver down Nicholas' spine.

"Yes, very much. Thank you for inviting me," he whispered back.

"Then let us retire to a more private place where you can express your gratitude in due form," Lacroix suggested, smiling at the hungry look in Nick's eyes.

* * *

When Nick and Lacroix landed on the roof of the warehouse, they heard a heartbeat from inside.  
"It's Nat", Nick sighed. Her visits were becoming a little ill-timed lately.

"Do you want me to wait here while you talk to her?" Lacroix asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No," Nick said determinedly. "She has to get used to seeing you in my company. But let's take the lift. And don't try to scare her away," he added.

* * *

Natalie looked up when she heard the lift door open. Then she frowned as she recognized the second person that stepped into the loft. Her memory of their last meeting was more or less blurred but she had not forgotten how she had been drawn to him like a moth to the flame. Her frown however soon turned into open admiration as she took a closer look at the vampires. They were quite a pair, both looking stunning in their tuxedos, exuding an air of aristocracy. They really must have hit it off at the European Courts, she thought. The women were probably standing in line for a fatal date.

"Hi Nat," Nick greeted her. "What brings you by?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were bringing company," she apologized, suddenly feeling very awkward. He had said they were going to the opera but she had thought that was some kind of duty Nick had accepted in exchange for Lacroix's non-interference with his life. She hadn't expected that Nick would bring him home afterwards. He probably wasn't easy to shake off. Poor Nick. She cast a shy glance towards Lacroix.

"Dr. Lambert," the elder acknowledged her. Then he moved towards the refrigerator and filled two glasses from a bottle. Before returning into the living room, he sliced his thumb on a fang and added a few drops of his blood into one glass which he then handed to his son.

Nick accepted the offered glass, their fingers touching a moment longer than necessary in the process.

"Can I offer you anything, Doctor?" Lacroix asked politely. "I'm sure Nicholas keeps something around that meets your needs."

"Uh no, thank you," Nat managed to say. She turned to Nick. "I just came to bring you a copy of my final report on last night's victim. You're lucky this time. There was enough skin for a DNA sample under her nails."

Nick had sat down on the chair opposite from Nat and scanned the report. Lacroix took a position behind him, placing a hand casually on his shoulder. How Nick could endure such a possessive gesture like it was the most ordinary thing in the world was beyond Nat's comprehension. Watching the two interact was getting to her nerves. Lacroix was playing gracious host like he owned the place while Nick was acting way too casual around him for her taste.

Still focused on the report, Nick absent-mindedly took a sip from his drink and nearly choked as he discovered the unusual ingredient. A wave of desire rushed through him. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep Nat from noticing their sudden change of colour. While he tried to get things back under control, he was acutely aware of his master's firm touch on his shoulder.

"Nick, are you all right?" Nat asked with a mixture of surprise and concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," he managed in what he hoped was his normal voice. "It just went down the wrong way."

"I didn't know this could happen to vampires," she said while Nick shot a dark glance at Lacroix who presented a picture of purest innocence. Nat had the feeling that there was some sort of communication going on between them she wasn't aware of. The tension in the room had suddenly risen to a remarkable degree, making her feel like an intruder. She certainly didn't want to get caught in the middle of another fight. "I need to get home," she stated rising from her chair.

"Thanks for bringing this by," Nick said, immensely relieved at her announcement. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Nick," she answered and walked to the lift. Before closing the door, she nodded to the elder vampire. "Lacroix".

"Doctor," he replied with a slight bow.

Both vampires let out a heavy breath as the lift began its descent. A moment later Lacroix found himself attacked by his son, throwing both of them off balance. Lacroix landed on his back with Nick on top of him.

"You," Nick shouted. "One minute longer and I would have taken you there and then!"

Lacroix chuckled. "Now that would definitely have scared her away, don't you think? Besides, didn't you say it was time she got used to seeing us together?"

"That's not what I meant," Nick said with exasperation.

"May I suggest my place for our next encounter?" Lacroix said. "Mortals do not tend to drift in there unannounced."

"Good idea," Nick admitted. "But not now." Kissing him fiercely on the mouth, he started to remove Lacroix's jacket.

"Shouldn't we move to the bedroom then?" Lacroix asked when Nick paused to take a breath.

"No! We're perfectly fine here. No more delays, Lacroix!"

Lacroix smiled at his impatient child who began to unbutton his vest. After having dealt with Lacroix's tie and vest, Nick turned his attention to the shirt, finally exposing his master's skin. Hungrily, he bent down and licked a wet path across Lacroix's torso. Lacroix enjoyed his child's attention with delight before urging him further downwards. Nick reached for the belt, intent on freeing the object of his desire. He quickly removed the last of his master's clothes as well as his own before turning his attention back to the lower part of Lacroix's body. He took a position between his legs and started to lick. Lacroix clawed his hands into Nick's hair and pressed him against his body. After a few caressing licks Nick mouthed all of him and began to suck in earnest. He fell into a steady rhythm that was matched by Lacroix's thrusting hips. As Lacroix's thrusts became more violent, Nick raked his teeth along the whole length of the sensitive organ, eliciting a wild roar from Lacroix. Then he straddled him and impaled himself upon his master. Together they rocked in a feverish rhythm while the tension built in both of them. Lacroix reached out and drew Nick's neck towards his hungry mouth. He bit down deeply before he felt his son's fangs enter his shoulder. Both experienced the other's climax through the blood causing their bodies to shudder in ecstasy.

After a while of deliberate blood sharing, Lacroix released his child. He gathered him in his arms and flew them into the bedroom. "I'm afraid, your rug requires professional cleaning," he stated after a glance backwards. He settled his son onto the mattress and crawled in behind him. Soon sleep overtook them both.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is continued in [Plain Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246801).


End file.
